Blog użytkownika:LusiaChan/The Strongest Miraculous
Prolog Już dziesięciu poległo. Ich historia była taka sama. Dostali najpotężniejsze miracula. Za bardzo jednak je wykorzystywali. Polegli. Nie byli tymi „właściwymi”. Nie chcieli chronić Paryża… Robili to tylko dla sławy. Dla bogactwa. Dla uwielbienia. Jednakże nic nie otrzymali. Pycha nimi zawładnęła. Pięć ostatecznych miraculum było. Pięć ostatecznych miraculum zostało zapomniane. Zupełnie tak jak oni. Mistrz Fu patrzył na metalową ścianę. To tam znajdowały się ostateczne miracula. Są tam już od ponad 160 lat. Jedynie on wiedział o ich istnieniu. Żal było mu tego, że musiał okłamywać Marinette i Adriena… Nie byli najsilniejsi. Może i wykonywali tą najbrudniejszą robotę, ale… Tak naprawdę to nie oni byli najpotrzebniejsi Paryżowi. Ostateczni Wybrańcy byli. Ale cóż mógł zrobić? Kolejne pięć osób mogło przez nie umrzeć. Ci, którzy zdołają okiełznać te Miracula i tak czeka ciężki los. Ich serce zostanie pogrążone w ciemności... Dalszy ich żywot będzie okropny. Przez krótką chwilę chciał już otworzyć je, ale… szybko wybiegł z pokoju. Natrafił na swojego pomocnika, Michała. Wiedział, gdzie przechowywane są miracula. O ostatecznych jednakże nie wiedział, tak jak każdy. Mistrz Fu czuł się źle, że nawet zaufanego pomocnika musiał okłamywać. Spojrzał na niego mętnie. - Mistrzu? Czy coś się stało? – spytał. - … Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic… Musimy jedynie… ekh, posprzątać. Roi się od kurzu. – uśmiechnął się. Może fałszywie, ale to nadal był uśmiech. Gdy Michał wziął odkurzacz, a Mistrz Fu chciał zabrać się za polerowanie blatu, usłyszał ich. - Mistrzu! Już jesteśmy! Byli to oni. Sandy, Kowalski, Lusia, Żul oraz Karmel. Często przychodzili, by pomóc Mistrzowi Fu w różnych obowiązkach. On jedynie smutno się uśmiechnął. - Oh, witajcie. Oczekiwałem Was. Miał mętlik w głowie. Już od dawna chciał dać im ostateczne miracula, bo są według niego Ostatecznymi Wybrańcami, ale… Mógłby narazić ich na śmierć. Co by bez nich zrobił? On sam jest już dość stary, a potrzebuje następców, bo Marinette i Adrien nie poradzą sobie we dwójkę. Kiedyś na pewno nadejdzie moment, w którym się poddadzą. Westchnął. - M-Mistrzu Fu? Coś się stało? – powiedziała Żul. - Ja… - milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Wahał się, czy zrobić to, czy też nie. Jednak postanowił. – Ja… Ja nie chcę Was okłamywać już dłużej. Chcę, abyście otrzymali Ostateczne Miracula. - Ostateczne… Miracula? Co to takiego? – zapytała Karmel. - To… Naprawdę niebezpieczna rzecz. Pozwoli Wam zmienić się w bohaterów, takich jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Ale będziecie od nich o wiele bardziej potężniejsi. Lecz musicie używać swoich mocy z umiarem, bo umrzecie. - U-Umrzemy?... A-Ale… Dlaczego powierzasz je akurat nam? – spytała Lusia. - Wiem, że będziecie świetnymi Ostatecznymi Wybrańcami. Pracujemy ze sobą już dwa lata, więc dość dużo o Was wiem. – uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze. – Chodźcie za mną. Zaprowadził ich do metalowych drzwi. Przyłożył do nich rękę, a wtedy zaczęły się otwierać miliony innych szczelnie zamkniętych przejść. Za ostatnim znajdowało się małe pudełko, w którym znajdowało się pięć akcesoriów. Wziął pudełko w ręce i podszedł do nich bliżej. - Chcę Wam to dać. Używajcie ich ostrożnie. – wyjął z pudełka spinkę do włosów. – Sandy, Tobie chcę dać Ostateczne Miraculum Pająka. Będziesz w stanie tworzyć siecie i kontrolować ludzkie ruchy przez nie. Od dzisiaj będziesz Araną. – Sandy wzięła spinkę w ręce i uważnie się jej przyjrzała. - Kowalski, Tobie dam Ostateczne Miraculum Pingwina. Z nim możesz tworzyć cokolwiek zechcesz za pomocą lodu. Od dzisiaj będziesz Latinem. – Dostał on od niego muszkę. - Karmel, Tobie przypadnie Ostateczne Miraculum Tygrysa. Będziesz miała doskonały słuch i odporność fizyczną, a także będziesz umiała leczyć rany i tworzyć tarcze ochronne. Od dzisiaj będziesz Tigressą. – Dostała od niego bransoletkę. - I Wy… Lusia i Żul. Dostajecie ode mnie Ostateczne Miraculum Wilków. Będziecie nierozłączne w walce i będziecie władać ciemnością. Od dzisiaj jesteście Lupusami. – Dostały od niego dwa naszyjniki w kształcie połówek serca. Gdy uważnie przyjrzeli się swoim miraculum, w tym samym czasie je założyli. Przed nimi ukazały się małe istotki, przypominające pająka, pingwina, tygrysa oraz wilki. - To Wasze kwami. – oświadczył Mistrz Fu. – Arra, Jacky, Tiggy, Luppi i Lappy. - Jakie one urocze! – powiedziała Karmel, tuląc swojego kwami. - Będą Wam pomagały przemieniać się w bohaterów. Po każdej przemianie, muszą dostać coś do jedzenia, by przywrócić siły. – uśmiechnął się. Z daleka słychać było krzyki i dźwięki walących się budynków. – Chyba musicie działać. Powiedzcie tylko „Transformacja”! Kiedy to powiedzieli, nie byli już w swoich normalnych ubraniach. Byli w kostiumach, które przypominały wygląd ich kwami, oraz nosili maskę na twarzy. - A teraz idźcie złapać tego złoczyńcę! Wybiegli z budynku i pobiegli w stronę odgłosów. - Nie! Zostaw go… Dostaniesz tego, czego chcesz… - załamana Biedronka chciała zdejmować swoje kolczyki, widząc, jak Stolen Soul zaczyna dusić Czarnego Kota. Przerwała jednak, gdy usłyszała kroki. - Zatrzymaj się! Przed nią stała grupka bohaterów. Ostateczni Bohaterowie. Rozdział 1 Nie zważając na nic – zaczęli atakować. Lupusy stworzyły ciemną mgłę wokół złoczyńcy, Arana zaplątała go w sieć, Tigressa wyciągnęła Czarnego Kota z rąk Stolen Soul’a, a Latin zamroził mu nogi. Wszystko to trwało około 5 sekund. Biedronka i Czarny Kot patrzeli na nich z niedowierzeniem. - Czego tak patrzysz, pasztecie rodem z lumpeksu?! Uwolnij tą cholerną akumę! – krzyknęła Arana. - P-Pasztecie?... Ugh… Dobra. Twoje rządy skończone, mała akumo! Czas wypędzić złe moce! – i tak Biedronka złapała akumę i wypuściła ją. – Pa pa, miły motylku~! I wystrzeliła… Um… Nic. Nie użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. Ale i tak użyła „Niezwykłej Biedronki” i przywróciła miasto do dawnego stanu. – Paryżanie, nie musicie mi dziękować! Po raz kolejny to ja urato- Ż-Że co?! Wszystkie spojrzenia i mikrofony skierowane były na Ostatecznych Bohaterów. Zyskali fanów w jedynie 20 sekund. - To było niezwykłe! Czy możemy wiedzieć, jak się nazywacie? - … Tia… - powiedziała niechętnie Lusia. – Arana, Latin, Tigressa, Lupus i Lupus. – wskazywała kolejno na osoby z paczki. - A jak nazywa się wasza grupa? - M-My? Eeee… - jąknęła Żul. - O kurde, nie wymyśliliśmy nazwy… - szepnęła do towarzyszy. - Nazywamy się… Eeeee… F… Fe… Fu… Fi… - jąkała się Arana. - … FISTASZKI! – krzyknął Latin patrząc na przechodnia który trzymał fistaszki. - Świetna nazwa! Uwaga Paryżanie! Mamy nowych super-bohaterów – Fistaszków! Każdy Paryżanin przeszedł na „fistaszkoizm” i od razu pokochali nowych bohaterów. Naszym protagonistom – cóż, nawet się to podobało, dopóki jakiś psychofan o mało ich nie obślinił. Odeszli tak niesamowicie, jak przyszli. - Wow! Oni są super, nie? – spytał Czarny Kot. – Ee… Biedronko? - Są… OKROPNI! Ugh! Zabrali mi CAŁĄ sławę! – krzyczała. - … Kocie! Oni… Oni są pod wpływem akumy! - Co?! Z tego co widziałem, byli bardzo mili i normalni – nawet mi pomogli! – protestował. - A pamiętasz VOLPINĘ?! ONA TEŻ BYŁA POD WPŁYWEM AKUMY A PRAWIE SIĘ NABRAŁEŚ! – krzyczała Biedronka. - Biedra, wyluzuj. Czemu jesteś taka nerwowa? - Bo… To ja zawsze byłam w centrum… To ja ratowałam Paryż a wszyscy mnie lubili… A teraz? W pół minuty wszystko straciłam! Kocie! Idziemy za nimi! - Ja nie chcę! Nie będę ich krzy-- - nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo Biedronka objęła go i pobiegła za Fistaszkami. Ostateczni Bohaterowie przesiadali w ciemnym zaułku zajadając pizzę. Wyraźnie cieszyli się, że zyskali sławę i uwielbienie. Zazdrosna Marinette podbiegła do nich. - I co?! Cieszycie się? Już znam wasz sekret! - Czego znowu, Marianie? Działasz mi na nerwy… - prychnęła Sandy. - Jesteście opętani przez akumy! I co? Gdzie są, huh?! W waszych wisiorkach?! - Co ty pleciesz?... – spytała Żul. - Nie ma szans, byście byli aż tak silni! Więc walczcie ze mną! Uwolnię was od zła! – krzyknęła i podbiegła do Tigressy, która jej zdaniem była najbardziej niewinna. Szybko jednak uniknęła jej ataku i kopnęła ją, i Biedronka wylądowała na ziemi. - Słuchaj, babsztylu… Nie zadzieraj z nami. – powiedzieli. - Kocie, atakuj! – Czarny Kot zawahał się, ale zrobił to, co mu kazała i próbował trafić w Latina. On jednak stworzył tarczę z lodu i uniknął jego ataku. - Nie chcemy z Wami walczyć, i tak nie macie szans przeciwko nam! – zaśmiała się Arana. Owinęła Biedronkę w sieć i zaczęła nią miotać. Żul natomiast objęła jej ręce i nogi czarną mgłą, by nie mogła się kompletnie ruszać. Puścili ją, gdy była wymęczona. Tylko Lusia nic nie robiła i patrzała na wszystko ze strachem. Nigdy nie chciała nikogo krzywdzić – może i była pewna siebie w tej formie, ale nie potrafiła nic zrobić. Tylko stała w miejscu. Biedronka korzystając z okazji, wyjęła jojo i podbiegła do niej. Widziała, że jest słaba i nie jest w stanie jej atakować. Chociaż tego nie chciała, była już zbyt wściekła, by coś ją zatrzymało – chciała odzyskać swoją sławę. Czarny Kot przez chwilę patrzał na Biedronkę. Co jej się stało? I dlaczego… Chce ZABIĆ tą dziewczynę? Przez chwilę jakby stracił zmysły. Chciał za wszelką cenę ochronić tą dziewczynę, chociaż ledwo ją znał. Czuł się, jakby Biedronka miała odebrać mu całe szczęście. Podbiegł do niej i ochronił Lupus własnym ciałem. - … N-Nie… Kocie! Coś ty zrobił?! – popatrzała na swojego towarzysza. Jej jojo było zbyt niebezpieczne. Z jego klatki piersiowej zaczęła wypływać krew. Przez chwilę patrzała na niego, ale znowu wróciła do walki z nimi. Lusia całkowicie zdrętwiała. Jak ona tak mogła? Wyglądała, jakby nie obchodził ją fakt, że ON MOŻE UMRZEĆ! A on… On ją uratował. Jej ekspresja się zmieniła. Łzy leciały jej z oczu, ale wyglądała na niesamowicie wściekłą. Czuła chęć zemsty. Po raz pierwszy poczuła taką nienawiść. Nie chciała, by jego poświęcenie dla niej poszło na marne. Wiedziała kim jest. Adrien Agreste. Ten model, który jest też Czarnym Kotem mógł oddać za nią życie. Wyciągnęła rękę, a z ziemi wyrastały czarne ręce, które ścisnęły Marinette. - Ty. – powiedziała głosem tak zimnym, że przeszły ją dreszcze. – Prawie go zabiłaś. I nie wyraziłaś żadnej skruchy. Chciałabym, byś… Och, nie. TY SIĘ POWINNAŚ W PIEKLE SMAŻYĆ! – powiedziała i uderzyła nią o ścianę kilkakrotnie. Puściła ją, gdy była już kompletnie wymęczona. Ścisnęła ręce wokół jej gardła. - Nie jesteśmy opętani przez akumy. Prędzej Ty byś była. Zawsze Cię ochraniał, a Ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz. Może i dla Ciebie jest śmieciem, ale uratował mi życie. Więc przestań być tak zapatrzona w siebie, i zacznij patrzeć, co się wokół Ciebie dzieje. Popatrzała na nią i wybuchła płaczem. - J-Ja… Przepraszam Was! Nie chciałam, by tak wyszło… Byłam zazdrosna o to, że jesteście lepsi ode mnie! Proszę, wybaczcie mi!... – płakała. - … Pomyślę nad tym. Ale nigdy więcej tak nie rób… Chyba, że chcesz mieć naprawdę ZŁY czas. – powiedziała Lusia. – Tigressa, możesz go uleczyć? Nie chcę, by tutaj zmarł… Karmel wzięła się do działania i uleczyła ranę Adriena. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył przed sobą Biedronkę. - Ja… Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam. Nie powinnam Cię zaatakować… - Spoko, Biedronsia, nie ma sprawy. - Ale nie myśl, że będę dla Ciebie milsza. To Ty powinieneś uważać… Ale i tak dziękuję Ci za wszystko co zrobiłeś. – na te słowa Czarny Kot się uśmiechnął. - Nie ma za co. Obaj przemienili się w swoje normalne „ja”. Marinette pisnęła z wrażenia. - A-A-A-ADRIEN?! TO TY?! O BOZIU! WIESZ, SKORO JUŻ TAK DOBRZE SIĘ ZNAMY, TO MUSZĘ CI POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE ZABUJAŁAM SIĘ W TOBIE NA ZABÓJ! BĘDZIEMY MIEĆ TRÓJKĘ DZIECI I CHOMIKA- O-O nie… Ja to wszystko powiedziałam na głos? Ahahahhha… Zapędziłam się! A-Ale! To.. Będziesz moim chłopakiem?~ Dopiero teraz zrozumiał. Miłość jego życia była jego przyjaciółką – ale nie doceniała go jako swojego towarzysza. Kochała go jedynie jako Adriena. Nie kochała prawdziwego jego. Kochała tego perfekcyjnego gościa, sławnego modela. Nie lubiła chłopaka, który był po uszy w niej zakochany i był luzakiem. Nie kochała go. - … Nie. - N-Nie? Ale… Adrien, dlaczego?... – łzy spływały jej po policzkach. - Nie płacz… Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… Ty nie kochasz mnie. Kochasz Adriena. Nie kochasz Czarnego Kota… - A-Ale… Adrien! Ja Cię kocham! - Ja też, ale… Nie wierzę, że byłem taki ślepy. Jako Chat Noir ciągle mnie ignorowałaś, kiedy ja Cię dogłębnie kochałem. A gdy odkryłaś, że to ja... Od razu zaczęłaś mnie podziwiać. Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie Cię pokochać, gdy Ty mnie od początku nie kochałaś. Więc… Zostańmy przyjaciółmi, dobrze? - … O… Okej… - powiedziała zapłakana Marinette i odeszła. Fistaszki kierowały się ku wyjściu, ale tylko Lusia chciała zostać. - Hej, idziesz z nami? – spytała Żul. - …Nie, zostanę tu jeszcze chwilę. Dogonię Was. – powiedziała Lupus i uśmiechnęła się do swojej bliźniaczki. - Okej, jak chcesz. – odwzajemniła uśmiech i zostawiła ją z Adrienem w zaułku. - … Dziękuję. - Z-Za co? – zapytał Adrien. - Za to, że mnie uratowałeś… Gdyby nie Ty, to pewnie już bym tutaj nie była. – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Hej, nie ma za co. - Jest za co. Omal przeze mnie nie umarłeś! – jęknęła Lupus. - Haha… Naprawdę, nie ma sprawy. Moim obowiązkiem jest ocalanie ludzi. Więc… Od dzisiaj chyba jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? Będziemy razem z Biedronką i Fistaszkami ratować świat. - Na to wygląda. – zaśmiała się. – Dobra, muszę iść. Do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia! Następnego dnia, ekipa już w swoich normalnych formach nadal w myślach przeżywała wczorajszy dzień. Tyle się działo w zaledwie jedną dobę… Lusia jak zwykle była w bibliotece i czytała książkę. Nagle podbiegły do niej Alya i Marinette. - Luuuusiuuuuu! – krzyknęła zapłakana Marinette i wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę. – Adrien mnie odrzucił! - N-Naprawdę? Dlaczego?... – próbowała udawać zaskoczoną… Bo w sumie, była tam i wszystko widziała. - Nie wiem! Ale mówił, że mamy zostać tylko przyjaciółmi! – jęczała Marinette i bardziej wtulała się w Lusię. Ona odwzajemniła uścisk. - Chyba po prostu nie był Ciebie wart… - mówiła Alya. – Nie wiem, jak mógł nie docenić takiej dziewczyny jak Ty. Ale może dasz szansę Nathanielowi? Przecież to też uroczy facet! - Nie chcę mieć na razie chłopaka… - powiedziała. - To może po prostu o nim zapomnij i bądź z nim tylko przyjaciółmi? M-Możemy zrobić terapię dla złamanego serca, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się Lusia. - Dobrze… W sumie, to chyba już mi przechodzi. Na szczęście mogę być chociaż jego przyjaciółką… To co? Lody o 15? - Zgoda! – powiedziały Lusia i Alya. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach